


the lion's outside of your door, the wolf's in your bed

by queenrhaenyra



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, He dun wan it until he kinda does, Jon is Cersei's prisoner, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenrhaenyra/pseuds/queenrhaenyra
Summary: Held captive by Cersei Lannister, the King in the North can only do what she wants.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	the lion's outside of your door, the wolf's in your bed

Sharp nails scratching over his beard, that is what awakens him.

The chains holding his hands up rattle and then he remembers where he is. In the dungeons. In a cage. Like some beast.

Cersei Lannister is on his lap.

Jon shakes his head, wondering if he is making this up. But he is not. She really _is_ sitting on top of his legs, one arm wrapped around his shoulders for support, the other resting on his cheek, running her long fingers along his jawline. “So pretty,” she murmurs, “No wonder the dragon bitch is so in love.”

He pulls his head to the side to get rid of her touch, but she brings his face back to hers, forcing him to stare into her cruel green eyes. “What do you want?” he grits out.

“For her to surrender. I was certain she would once she found out about your abduction,” she reflects, “But she hasn’t.”

“Aye, because you were wrong. I am not important to Daenerys Targaryen. She won’t come here to save me.” It’s a lie. He thinks she loves him, just as he loves her. But he can’t really tell. He was on his way to her bedchambers, ready to pour his heart out to her on the boat, when Cersei Lannister attacked. In the chaos that ensued, Jon found himself _here,_ imprisoned by the Mad Queen.

It has been almost a moon now.

But he doesn’t want Daenerys to come and save him. He hopes she is flying North. This is the bigger picture, the only thing that matters. He does not want her to be distracted from that. He doesn’t mind dying for that.

“That’s too bad,” she says darkly, “At least you make for a nice little plaything.”

He furrows his brow, not understanding what she means.

“I’ve been so lonely ever since Jaime left,” she tells him and to her credit, she does sound sad and her eyes have a haunted look in them. “I just want to feel some love.”

She closes the distance between them and kisses him on the mouth.

Jon freezes, his eyes widening as she moves her mouth over him. She tastes of wine and spice. He hates it. He wants to spit it out.

Cersei moans against his lips and continues caressing his cheeks, trying to pry his lips open. His useless hands flex above his head but he can do little else other than allow her access to his mouth, groaning in anger as she shoves her wet tongue inside, searching for his.

Jon closes his eyes and tries to picture Dany. He’s imagined kissing her plenty of times on Dragonstone. _Her mouth will be sweeter._

Cersei’s kisses are as bitter as she looks.

She begins undoing the laces of his trousers and he tries to move in protest.

He doesn’t want this.

She stands up and he is grateful to be able to breathe again. Lust colours her eyes a deeper green, her sun-kissed orange hair gleaming as she stares at him and begins undressing.

Jon clenches his jaw, his eyes tracing her movements. She steps out of her dress and smallclothes. She is slim and tall, her breasts small but perky, a thatch of ginger-blonde hair just above her cunt.

His cock jerks as she climbs back onto his lap, her chest shoved into his face.

He blames it on being a man.

She is a beautiful woman, after all.

Beautiful and cruel and deadly.

But his cock only cares about the first one.

“Kiss me, Jon Snow, or I’ll cut off all your limbs,” she sneers at him.

He kisses her back this time, biting at her tongue, forcing his mouth onto hers.

The bitter taste is somehow pleasant the more he suckles on her tongue and her body is rubbing over his clothed one. His hands twitch once more.

She tastes like a drug. You don't want it at first, and then you do try it, and you don't want to ever stop.

“Suck,” she orders, pushing his head onto her breasts.

He looks up at her, glaring into her eyes, as he wraps his mouth around one tight nipple. He licks a heated circle around the sensitive little thing before biting onto her flesh— _hard._ She moans like a whore. It’s the ugliest sound he’s ever heard. He wants to hear more of it. He falls into a rhythm; licking, biting and pulling at her nipple. One, then the other. Until they’re as hard as rocks and she is shaking in his arms, face confronted in both pain and pleasure.

Cersei is rocking on his lap, her wet cunt’s juices soaking his trousers. He can smell her tangy scent. He can taste the salt on her skin. He thinks of Ygritte. He had once been in this same helpless situation, but a lot less severe. He had not wanted Ygritte either, he did it to save himself, but that was only half-true. Men are all lustful creatures, led by their darkest desires. He learns that now, as his body responds to Cersei's touch even if his heart and mind are screaming about how wrong this is.

His cock is throbbing now and his hands are flexing once more; not to escape, but to touch her.

She can tell what her body is doing to him. She can probably see it in his eyes.

A cruel smirk twists at her lips, “Look at you…Ned Stark’s honourable bastard. Your cock is throbbing for me.” She bears down on him and it takes all of his willpower not to moan.

Fuck, he wants her.

He should not.

But he does.

“Lie down.”

Her order is answered by compliance. The chains allow him just enough movement to sleep at night so he twists himself into a sleeping position.

The Lannister Queen sits on his face.

Jon grunts in surprise at first, but his mouth inadvertently opens for her. Tasting her wet little cunt.

She keens as he laps at her wet folds, digging his tongue deep into her channel, fucking her with his tongue.

“Ohhhh. Oh, yes, yes,” she cries, thrashing over him, riding his face.

Her sensitive bundle of nerves bump into his nose and he suckles onto the nub, wishing he was free so he could fuck her with his fingers. He bets she can take three at a time. Or even four.

Her heady taste is all over his taste buds and his cock aches as he eats her out, obscenely sucking on her lips, drinking her juices like it’s water.

_This is so wrong._

_She is a vile, disgusting woman._

_Daenerys would hate you for this,_ he thinks as his tongue curls into her cunt, finding a spot that makes her wail and shudder, thighs clamping on the sides of his face, _she would burn you alive for this._

She comes on his face and he laps at every drop of her nectar.

Wanting more, Cersei undoes his trousers and aligns her cunt with his thick, throbbing cock. She just rubs the head on her wet slit for a second, teasing both of them.

Jon grunts.

“Beg for it,” she demands. “Beg for me to fuck you.”

He clenches his teeth.

Cersei glares at him, running the tip along her folds, pumping him, getting him hard and ready but not providing the release he needs.

“Do it, bastard. Tell me you want to fuck me. Do it!”

“I want to fuck you,” he growls out, defeated, chest heaving.

She finally grants him mercy, sliding his cock inside of her with a sigh.

Cersei expertly bounces on his length, taking all of him in, moaning and whimpering as his cock stretches her walls, kissing the back of her womb with every thrust of his hips. She balances herself using her hands and his chest and her sharp nails piece through his skin, adding onto the scars he had gotten when he died. _This is a form of death as well,_ he thinks as he watches her fuck him, use him for pleasure, her teats bouncing, her unruly blonde hair falling around her sharp face like a curtain.

“I’m going to—” he tries to warn her, bites the words out.

She only smiles, fucking him faster, taking him deeper. “Cum inside of me,” she says breathlessly, “Put a child in me and I’ll show it to that silver-haired bitch.”

“N-no,” Jon gasps, but there is nothing he can do.

His hips are jerking forward, his balls are heavy with his seed and he is _chained._ He cannot get her to stop.

A part of him, sick and twisted and lustful, doesn't want to.

He spills into her, just as she asked. He feels his seed drip out of her thighs, making a sticky mess where they are joined.

She laughs afterwards and he only closes his eyes in shame, realising what he had done.

“I think I’m starting to like you, Jon Snow,” Cersei Lannister purrs at him, his cock still inside of her, “I don’t think I’m going to give you back when _she_ comes here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this drabble since 2017 but found it just now. Who likes some fucked up Jonsei?


End file.
